Imperial Pick
Imperial Pick is a recurring weapon in the Phantasy Star franchise. General Information Imperial Pick is a partizan with a distinctive, high density photon blade. Due to the excessive amount of photons, the weapon is said to be able to execute enemies in a single hit. As its name implies, the Imperial Pick has a regal nature to its design. The handle is solid gold in color, while the blade is an off-white with light blue highlights. The piece that connects the handle to the photon blade is engraved with an elegant brown line flowing from both sides of the gem-like ends. At the top of the handle is an intricate design with brown and orange accents, and a spiked top. In Phantasy Star Online 2 es, Imperial Pick is portrayed for the first time in a human form known as a Weaponoid. Phantasy Star Online Imperial Pick is a rare partisan-type weapon that can only be obtained in the Ultimate difficulty by a character with the Bluefull section ID. Its special attack, Devil's, halves the enemy's health upon each successful strike. Although its weapon description belies this fact, saying that the blade can kill an enemy with only one hit, its Devil attack allows its user to be able to more easily down a mass amount of enemies at half health with the attack radius of a partisan. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III In Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution, Imperial Pick is defined as a sword-type weapon card that is only equippable by Hunters. One of its abilities, A. Beast Halfguard, reverses its usual characteristic ability of halving enemy health. During the user's defense, this weapon receives half damage from attacks by Altered Beast monsters. Phantasy Star Online 2 In Phantasy Star Online 2, Imperial Pick is a rare partizan that can only be equipped by members of the Hunter class. In this incarnation, Imperial Pick loses its health halving ability in favor of strengthening specific partizan photon arts. Life Snag Spear boosts the damage of Bandersnatch by a certain percentage. Discoidal Spear boosts the damage of Slide End by a certain percentage. Each potential's potency differs based its current ability level. Phantasy Star Online 2 es : See also: Character Chips in PSO2es In Phantasy Star Online 2 es, Phantasy Star Online 2's mobile sister title, Imperial Pick makes its first appearance as what is known as a Weaponoid. A Weaponoid is a weapon which has gained sentience after being transformed into a chip, and its character art reflects that by displaying a human version of the weapon with its own unique personality. The chip's ability, Awakening Mark Partizan, greatly increases damage against the enemy, even more so if a partizan is equipped. This ability has a chance of triggering while in combat with successful Just Attacks. Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation : See also: Master Nezumi The Imperial Pick can occasionally be seen in Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation. It is a partizan wielded by the character, Master Nezumi. Although Nezumi is not a prominent character in the series, she can be seen using her partizan in battle in the opening to every episode, and during the climax at the end of the show when the team engages the darker army at the mining base on Planet Lillipa. It is revealed in Phantasy Star Online 2 that she actually wields a variant of the Imperial Pick, known as Imperial Pick-NT. The Imperial Pick-NT is a New Type version of the weapon that is much stronger, but visually identical to its weaker counterpart. Category:Weapons